


The Worst Moment

by csichick_2



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bomb goes off, it's more than Alex can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Spoilers for the mid-season finale.

When they saw that the Command Center was the location of the third bomb – the bomb whose detonator Elias had duct-taped to Simon’s hand – Alex’s first thought was of Shelby. She knows that Ryan is safe in the hospital, but Shelby… Shelby was most likely inside that command center. And now she might be dead. So might so many others she knows – and so many innocents – but to Alex, Shelby is the most important.

She’s vaguely aware of the activity around her. Of Simon asking if everyone was inside. It takes all her strength to not turn on Simon and blame him. Yes, his hand was one the detonator, but it was Elias’s fault. Though they’re going to have an uphill battle proving that, which means the clock on Alex’s freedom is still ticking.

She isn’t even aware she’s sinking to the ground until her hands make contact with the sidewalk. She’s still facing prison, Ryan nearly died, and Shelby could very well be dead. And all of that together is more than she can handle right now.


End file.
